Je veux
by Lyrianna
Summary: Parler tout haut s'en faire attention peut parfois être positif...Duo en fait l'expèrience avec Heero. song fic avec la chanson l'amour avec toi de Michel Polnareff.


POV de Duo

On vient de rentrer d'une mission et je m'écroule sur mon lit comme à mon habitude, tandis que Heero sort son portable chéri et commence à taper son rapport pour le prof J. Je hais ce p de PC comme je hais le tip tip des touches qui m'empêche de dormir toutes les nuits, je suis maudit c'est pas possible ! Comment j'ai put tomber amoureux de monsieur le soldat parfait j'ai pas de sentiment et j'en suis fier et toi t'es qu'un pauvre baka ! Peut-être parce que je me surnomme Shinigami et que la mort ne semble pas vouloir de lui, en fait il me fascine lui et son joli petit cul toujours moulé dans son spandex noir d'où il sort toujours le truc qui nous sort des pires situation, lui et ses yeux bleus cobalt et ses regard de la mot mortel qui tue même la mort et qui parfois me foute une de ses trouille même si je le montre pas. Ah ! Couché les hormones ! Mais on n'a pas idée d'être aussi beau aussi ! Je le contemple en silence, il me lance un regard interrogatif. Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ca y ai j'ai compris ça fait plus de cinq minutes que je n'ai pas dit un mot ou sorti une connerie ni bouger…Faut dire que de là ou je suis j'ai une belle vue mais bon. Je me lève et allume la chaîne stéréo, je tombe sur une vieille station de radio qui diffuse des chanson d'avant la colonisation.

_Il est des mots que l'on peut penser_  
_Mais à ne pas dire en société_  
_Moi je me fous de la société_  
_Et de sa prétendue moralité_

C'est pas bête ça et ça me ressemble vachement en plus !

_J'aimerai simplement faire l'amour avec toi_   
_J'aimerai simplement faire l'amour avec toi_

C'est vrai je suis dingue de toi et je voudrai…

_Bien sur moi je pourrais te dire_  
_Que je ne vit que par ton sourire_

Moi je veux bien mais il sourit jamais, enfin j'arriverai peut-être à le décoincer un jour… _Que tes yeux sont de tous les yeux les plus bleus_

Ca c'est vrai t'as de beaux yeux Hee-Chan !

_Moi je veux faire l'amour avec toi_  
_Moi je veux faire l'amour avec toi_

J'en crève d'envie mais apparemment c'est pas ton cas…

_Moi c'est un rêve et ce soir c'est pour ça_

Oh ! Que oui je rêve de toi toutes les nuits…

_Que moi je veux faire l'amour avec toi_  
_Que moi je veux faire l'amour avec toi._

Moi je t'aime Hee-Chan et je veux faire l'amour avec toi….

POV de Heero.

Le baka et moi rentrons de mission, je monte dans la chambre que l'on partage et il me suit. Je prend mon ordinateur et me met à taper mon rapport. Tiens c'est bizarre il ne bouge pas…Est-ce qu'il serait blessé ? Je le regarde, il me sourit et je retourne à mon rapport. Il se lève et met la radio. Il semble triste et perdu dans ses pensées. Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état, c'est rare mais ça arrive. Oui, je sais je suis le soldat parfait qui ne doit pas avoir de sentiment et si jamais J apprend que ce stupide américain à brisé ma carapace je suis bon pour tout recommencé…Et j'en ai pas vraiment envi…La chanson se termine et j'entend Duo parler à haute voix.

Duo : Moi je t'aime Hee-Chan et je veux faire l'amour avec toi…

Agru ! J'ai bien entendu ce que je crois avoir entendu ? Il ne semble pas réagir, ce baka ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il parlé à haute voix ! C'est pas permis d'être aussi stupide ! Non, c'est faut il est loin d'être stupide, il est simplement différent de moi, il est vivant… Je quitte mon ordinateur et m'assoit à côté de lui.

POV de Duo.

Soudain il arrête de se préoccuper de son rapport, il reste immobile comme une statut puis il se lève et viens à côté de moi. Il me regarde qu'est ce qui se passe ?

POV de Heero.

Il me regarde et semble pas comprendre, je me penche vers lui et frôle ses lévres.

POV de Duo.

Ouahhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Il m'embrasse ! Youpi ! Je ferme les yeux et ouvre mes lévres…

POV de Heero.

Nos langues se mêlent, je l'aime mon baka natté d'américain…

Fin des POV.

Les deux garçons face à face, se regarde sans mot dire.

Duo : Pourquoi ?  
Heero : Tu me l'as demandé.   
Duo : Hein ?  
Heero : Tu a dit Hee-Chan je t'aime et je veux faire l'amour avec toi.  
Duo passe en mode tomate très très mûre.  
Duo : …..  
Heero : Duo, Aishiteru ( L'auteur n'est pas sur de l'orthographe mais traduisez par je t'aime)  
Duo : Vrai ?  
Heero : Oui.  
Duo : Je t'aime Hee-Chan.

Il s'embrasse avec tendresse et ne sorte pas de leur chambre avant un très mais très long moment.

FIN.


End file.
